


Regla de tres compuesta

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: La fórmula matemática puede no aplicar para una relación de tres que sea perfecta, pero ellos la hacen funcionar de alguna forma. Porque no tienen idea de números, pero sí de lo que sienten cuando están juntos.[AstuKageHina]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Regla de tres compuesta

Era pasada la medianoche de un sábado y Kageyama recién llegaba a su departamento tras dos semanas fuera de la ciudad. Estaba cansado y solo pensaba en lo bueno que era regresar a casa; planeaba recluirse en la comodidad de su hogar todo lo que restaba del fin de semana. Al ingresar estaba todo en silencio y a oscuras, por supuesto, pero de camino a su habitación vio luz por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Frunció un poco el ceño pero tomó el pomo de la puerta, girándolo para así abrirla y entrar.

En la amplia cama no solo estaba Hinata, como era de esperarse dada la hora, si no también Atsumu Miya. _Y estaba encima de Hinata_. Shoyo se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre el colchón, conteniendo una risita que se ahogó por completo al escuchar la puerta abrirse; sus ojos se abrieron enormes, clavándose en la entrada. Atsumu, por su parte, se hallaba echado sobre el otro chico y apenas incorporado sobre sus propios codos, ubicados a ambos lados de la cintura de Hinata.

―¡Kageyama, no es lo que parece! ―fue todo lo que atinó a decir Shoyo.

Tobio no respondió nada, solo permaneció allí de pie muy serio.

―Sí, podemos explicarlo ―añadió Atsumu, liberando a Hinata de su peso mientras el otro chico trataba de acomodarse la camiseta a toda prisa.

Solo hubo silencio.

―¿Tobio? ―musitó Shoyo, dubitativo.

―Podemos charlarlo como gente civilizada ―comentó Atsumu, alzando las manos con las palmas hacia el frente―. Pero di algo, hombre.

Pasaron unos largos segundos más hasta que Kageyama finalmente habló:

―¿Alguna vez cambiarán el chiste gastado que se montan cada vez que llego? ―replicó con sequedad, dejando caer su bolso deportivo sobre un mueble cercano―. Me conformaría con un “ _Bienvenido_ ”.

―Oh, vamos, ¿cuál sería la gracia en eso? ―rio Atsumu, siguiendo a Shoyo que se había bajado a toda velocidad de la cama para plantarse muy erguido frente a Tobio, alzando el rostro. Miya se paró detrás de él, apoyando el mentón sobre la coronilla de Hinata y observando con una sonrisa ladeada al recién llegado.

―Danos nuestro beso de bienvenida ―demandó Hinata, sonriente.

―Soy yo el que acaba de llegar y debe ser bienvenido ―rezongó Kageyama por lo bajo.

A pesar de sus usuales quejas, hizo lo que le pedían. Se inclinó hacia el rostro alzado de Shoyo y posó los labios sobre los suyos, en un suave y corto beso de saludo. Sin embargo Hinata, acostumbrado ya a lo torpe que era Tobio en esos casos, lo retuvo sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos para saborear su boca el tiempo que consideraba justo luego de dos semanas sin verse.

―Ahora sí, bienvenido ―dijo Shoyo cuando por fin lo soltó, relamiéndose.

Kageyama estaba un poco aturullado, pero Atsumu llamó su atención carraspeando.

―Es mi turno ―canturreó, todavía descansando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

Esta vez Kageyama no necesitó inclinarse demasiado para que sus labios, un poco irritados por el reciente asalto, se acercaran a la boca de Miya. Titubeó un momento a milímetros de Atsumu y este, impaciente, lo tomó por la nuca y acortó la distancia sin más, besándolo a conciencia durante todo un minuto completo. Hinata había quedado atrapado entre ambos, y se entretuvo besuqueando el cuello de Tobio.

―Bienvenido a casa, nuestro santurrón favorito ―dijo Atsumu al liberarlo de su agarre.

Kageyama tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos, otro tanto su cuello. Sus ojos de expresión vidriosa desviaron la mirada hacia el suelo, pues siempre lo cohibían un poco esas demostraciones físicas a pesar de que en verdad le gustaban.

―¿Nos echaste de menos? ―quiso saber Hinata, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Por toda respuesta, Kageyama resopló por lo bajo y el rubor alcanzó sus orejas.

―Siempre tan expresivo, con un vocabulario tan amplio ―ironizó Atsumu y se colocó junto a Tobio, apoyándole una mano en la espalda baja―. Vamos a la cama, debes estar cansado. Nosotros estábamos por ver una peli.

―Quiero darme una ducha primero ―replicó Kageyama. Había sido un día caluroso, necesitaba asearse y refrescarse para descansar cómodo.

―No se diga más ―repuso Atsumu, aún con la mano sobre la espalda de Tobio, dejó de empujarlo hacia la cama y giró para guiarlo hacia el baño.

―Una ducha a solas ―murmuró Kageyama.

―En esta casa las duchas a solas no existen, son los padres ―indicó Miya, sacándose la camiseta que usaba para dormir sin más miramientos.

―No creo que la frase funcione así ―comentó Hinata, divertido, deshaciéndose también de su ropa―. ¡Yo me apunto el pecho y la espalda!

―Bueno, deberé sacrificarme y encargarme de los muslos y nalgas ―aceptó Atsumu.

―¿Por qué cada vez que quiero bañarme siento que comentan con qué corte de carne van hacer la cena? ―se quejó Kageyama, pero los siguió y también comenzó a desvestirse mientras los otros dos abrían los grifos y el agua comenzaba a correr.

Shoyo y Astumu observaron a Tobio, luego se miraron entre sí un momento y se sonrieron mutuamente en medio del vapor ascendente.

―Buen provecho ―se dijeron uno al otro.

Casi dos horas más tardes, los tres yacían en la cama, duchados pero exhaustos, y se durmieron entrelazados como era habitual. Kageyama dormía en medio de la cama porque era quien menos se movía durmiendo; Hinata, en cambio, era muy inquieto y ocupaba todo el lado izquierdo del lecho. Atsumu dormía del lado derecho porque era el que estaba cerca de la ventana y le gustaba sentir el aire fresco que se infiltraba en las noches de verano.

Los tres convivían desde hacía varios meses ya y estaban en relación desde mucho antes de mudarse juntos. No fue algo que hubiesen pensando posible, de hecho al día de la fecha no tenían muy claro cómo las cosas habían decantado así; cómo todo encastró cual piezas de un rompecabezas, todas distintas y con sus propias aristas, pero encajando con las demás a la medida justa para completar un cuadro completo.

La amistad y rivalidad había estado ahí desde la adolescencia, claro, pero ninguno de los tres había visualizado nada más en los otros que no fuera eso: grandes rivales dentro de la cancha, y grandes amigos fuera de ella. Ya de adultos Hinata y Atsumu habían estrechado más su vínculo al jugar en el mismo equipo, pero a la configuración de su relación les faltaba algo, o alguien, en este caso Kageyama. Al llegar los tres juntos a formar parte del mismo equipo del seleccionado nacional, parecía que el destino por fin había llegado al puerto deseado. Y aun así, ninguno de los tres siquiera imaginaba estar en una relación íntima con los demás. Todo se precipitó en una reunión cualquiera, con amigos y conocidos de toda la vida. Habían estado rememorando viejas anécdotas y juegos de adolescencia, y en algún momento se comenzó con el “ _Verdad o Reto_ ”.

A Atsumu le preguntaron si tendría una relación íntima con alguno de sus compañeros presentes.

―Con Shoyo-kun ―respondió sin dudar, pero estaba mirando a Kageyama.

A Tobio le preguntaron quién de sus compañeros le parecía más atractivo.

―Miya-san ―contestó el alcohol en sus venas por él, aunque sus ojos se posaron también Hinata.

Shoyo, quien prefirió reto, fue desafiado a besar a alguien en la sala. Y entonces fue y le comió la boca tanto a Kageyama como a Atsumu. Todos los demás silbaban, reían y aplaudían, haciendo comentarios subidos de tono y chistes al respecto. No obstante, bromas aparte, los tres muchachos tuvieron su epifanía aquella noche. En un principio les resultó un poco incómodo y vergonzoso admitir lo que pasaba entre los tres, ponerlo en palabras, y más embarazoso aún fue plantear la posibilidad de llevarlo a la práctica. Y sin embargo, una vez que lo hicieron, todo sucedió con tanta naturalidad que pasaron a preguntarse por qué no lo habían hecho desde antes.

No convivían en una armonía matemáticamente perfecta todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Eran humanos, tenían sus altos y sus bajos, y los tres poseían caracteres fuertes que chocaban en muchas cosas, pero que también coincidían en las más importantes. Los más expresivos eran Hinata y Atsumu, sin lugar a dudas, y ambos disfrutaban mucho molestando a Kageyama y haciéndolo sonrojar, cosa que no era muy difícil dado lo tímido que solía ser el chicho normalmente, al menos en el ámbito personal. Kageyama y Atsumu tenían su remanso de alegría y sol personal tan solo teniendo a Hinata alrededor; ambos compartían las ansias de competir con Shoyo por todo, y a la vez las ganas inmensas de consentirlo y cumplirle cada uno de los caprichos. Shoyo y Tobio, por su parte, disfrutaban haciendo renegar a Atsumu, que al ser el mayor oficiaba como el más responsable y centrado entre los tres aunque lo disimulara bastante bien. Para extraños era un enigma cómo podían funcionar así los tres juntos. Pero la solución no era mágica ni misteriosa, radicaba allí mismo entre ellos, en la configuración proporcional de su relación. Como en la regla de tres compuesta, donde se necesitan de tres valores o más para despejar una incógnita.

A la mañana siguiente, Kageyama se despertó con los rayos del sol acariciando las mantas que lo envolvían. Estaba solo en la cama y se desperezó a gusto, extendiendo las extremidades. Era una soleada mañana de domingo pero ninguno de los habitantes de la casa era muy afecto al remoloneo en la cama, por lo que Tobio podía escucharlos charlando a lo lejos. Decidió que era hora también de levantarse y, tras ponerse solo unos pantaloncillos, partió rumbo a la cocina. Tenía bastante hambre pero sobre todo sed y antojo de algo en particular. Ahogando un bostezo perezoso mientras se rascaba el estómago, Kageyama abrió la puerta del refrigerador y rebuscó sin éxito. Frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo a la lista de víveres que estaba pegada con un imán en el refri, donde estaban anotadas todas las cosas de la casa que se iban terminando y eran necesarias comprar. Pero no figuraba allí lo que él estaba buscando.

―¿Se puede saber quién de ustedes se terminó mi leche de fresa? ―llegó preguntando al comedor, muy indignado―. Ah.

Atsumu estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de volleyball en la tv, con un vaso de leche rosada en la mano. Hinata estaba hundido sobre un puf en el suelo, leyendo la Shonen Jump y directamente empinándose el cartón de leche.

―No es lo que parece ―se apresuró a decir Shoyo.

―Sí, podemos explicarlo ―asintió Atsumu, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Kageyama solo frunció el ceño, sin decir nada, y se giró para ir a añadir la leche en la lista de las compras. En una esquina había una nota recordatoria que rezaba: “ _¡Necesitamos cerdo para el curry de Tobio-kun!_ ” con un sol, un zorrito y una corona garabateados a un lado. La anotación estaba tachada porque ya habían comprado aquello. Siempre que Kageyama se iba de viaje por varios días o semanas, los otros dos lo esperaban con los ingredientes listos para hacerle su plato favorito. Terminando de escribir en la lista, Tobio sonrió para sí mismo.

Definitivamente era bueno estar de regreso en casa. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Este AtsuKageHina también fue encargado por alguien como regalo :3 Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que no haya quedado muy mal. Sobre todo es la primera vez que escribo sobre Atsumu así que no sé qué tal D: Espero la hayan disfrutado :D


End file.
